Computer security is fast becoming an important issue. With the proliferation of computers and computer networks into all aspects of business and daily life--financial, medical, education, government, and communications--the concern over secure file access is growing. Using passwords is a common method of providing security. Password protection and/or combination type locks are employed for computer network security, automatic teller machines, telephone banking, calling cards, telephone answering services, houses, and safes. These systems generally require the knowledge of an entry code that has been selected by a user or has been preset.
Preset codes are often forgotten as users have no reliable method of remembering them. Writing down the codes and storing them in close proximity to an access control device (i.e. The combination lock) results in a secure access control system with a very insecure code. Alternatively, the nuisance of trying several code variations renders the access control system more of a problem than a solution.
Password systems are known to suffer from other disadvantages. Usually, passwords are specified by a user. Most users, being unsophisticated users of security systems, choose passwords which are relatively insecure. As such, many password systems are easily accessed through a simple trial and error process.
A security access system that provides substantially secure access and does not require a password or access code is a biometric identification system. A biometric identification system accepts unique biometric information from a user and identifies the user by matching the information against information belonging to registered users of the system. One such biometric identification system is a fingerprint recognition system.
In a fingerprint input transducer or sensor, the finger under investigation is usually pressed against a flat surface, such as a side of a glass plate; the ridge and valley pattern of the finger tip is sensed by a sensing means such as an interrogating light beam.
Various optical devices are known which employ prisms upon which a finger whose print is to be identified is placed. The prism has a first surface upon which a finger is placed, a second surface disposed at an acute angle to the first surface through which the fingerprint is viewed and a third illumination surface through which light is directed into the prism. In some cases, the illumination surface is at an acute angle to the first surface, as seen for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,482 and 5,187,748. In other cases, the illumination surface is parallel to the first surface, as seen for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,427 and 5,233,404. Fingerprint identification devices of this nature are generally used to control the building-access or information-access of individuals to buildings, rooms, and devices such as computer terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,056 in the name of Tsikos issued Oct. 5, 1982, discloses an alternative kind of fingerprint sensor that uses a capacitive sensing approach. The described sensor has a two dimensional, row and column, array of capacitors, each comprising a pair of spaced electrodes, carried in a sensing member and covered by an insulating film. The sensors rely upon deformation to the sensing member caused by a finger being placed thereon so as to vary locally the spacing between capacitor electrodes, according to the ridge/trough pattern of the fingerprint, and hence, the capacitance of the capacitors. In one arrangement, the capacitors of each column are connected in series with the columns of capacitors connected in parallel and a voltage is applied across the columns. In another arrangement, a voltage is applied to each individual capacitor in the array. Sensing in the respective two arrangements is accomplished by detecting the change of voltage distribution in the series connected capacitors or by measuring the voltage values of the individual capacitances resulting from local deformation. To achieve this, an individual connection is required from the detection circuit to each capacitor.
Before the advent of computers and imaging devices, research was conducted into fingerprint characterisation and identification. Today, much of the research focus in biometrics has been directed toward improving the input transducer and the quality of the biometric input data. Fingerprint characterization is well known and can involve many aspects of fingerprint analysis. The analysis of fingerprints is discussed in the following references which are hereby incorporated by reference:
Xiao Qinghan and Bian Zhaoqi,: An approach to Fingerprint Identification By Using the Attributes of Feature Lines of Fingerprint," IEEE Pattern Recognition, pp 663, 1986; PA0 C. B. Shelman, "Fingerprint Classification--Theory and Application," Proc. 76 Carnahan Conference on Electronic Crime Countermeasures, 1976; PA0 Feri Pernus, Stanko Kovacic, and Ludvik Gyergyek, "Minutaie Based Fingerprint Registration," IEEE Pattern Recognition, pp 1380, 1980; PA0 J. A. Ratkovic, F. W. Blackwell, and H. H. Bailey, "Concepts for a Next Generation Automated Fingerprint System," Proc. 78 Carnahan Conference on Electronic Crime Countermeasures, 1978; PA0 K. Millard, "An approach to the Automatic Retrieval of Latent Fingerprints," Proc. 75 Carnahan Conference on Electronic Crime Countermeasures, 1975; PA0 Moayer and K. S. Fu, "A Syntactic Approach to Fingerprint Pattern Recognition," Memo Np. 73-18, Purdue University, School of Electrical Engineering, 1973; PA0 Wegstein, An Automated Fingerprint Identification System, NBS special publication, U.S. Department of Commerce/National Bureau of Standards, ISSN 0083-1883; no. 500-89, 1982; PA0 Moenssens, Andre A., Fingerprint Techniques, Chilton Book Co., 1971; and, Wegstein and J. F. Rafferty, The LX39 Latent Fingerprint Matcher, NBS special publication, U.S. Department of Commerce/National Bureau of Standards; no. 500-36, 1978. PA0 a) providing a biometric information sample from each of a plurality of biometric sources of the individual to at least one biometric input device in communication with a host processor; PA0 b) associating each biometric information sample provided with a biometric source; and, PA0 c) using the processor, registering each biometric information sample against a template associated with the associated biometric source. PA0 a) providing a set of parameters comprising a set of biometric information sources to a host processor; PA0 b) in dependence upon the set of biometric information sources, providing biometric information samples from at least some of the sources to at least a biometric input device in communication with the host processor; PA0 c) using the host processor, registering the biometric information samples against some of the templates to produce a set of registration values; PA0 d) determining if a point in a multidimensional space and having coordinates corresponding substantially to the registration values falls within a multidimensional range determined in dependence upon a predetermined false acceptance rate; and, PA0 e) identifying the individual when the point falls within the multidimensional range corresponding to the acceptable false acceptance rate. PA0 a) means for providing a biometric information sample from each of a plurality of biometric sources of the individual to at least one biometric input device in communication with a host processor; PA0 b) means for associating each biometric information sample provided with a biometric source; PA0 c) means for using the processor, registering each biometric information sample against a template associated with the associated biometric source; PA0 d) means for determining registration values in dependence upon the results of step (c); and, PA0 e) means for identifying the individual in dependence upon the registration values. PA0 In accordance with the invention, there is provided a system for registering biometric information of an individual. The system comprises: PA0 a) means for providing a biometric information sample from each of a plurality of biometric sources of the individual to at least one biometric input device in communication with a host processor; PA0 b) means for associating each biometric information sample provided with a biometric source; PA0 c) means for using the processor, registering each biometric information sample against a template associated with the associated biometric source; PA0 d) means for determining registration values in dependence upon the results of step (c); PA0 e) means for determining if a point in a multidimensional space and having coordinates corresponding substantially to the registration values falls within a multidimensional range determined in dependence upon a predetermined false acceptance rate; and, PA0 f) means for identifying the individual when the point falls within the multidimensional range.